Nighttime wanderings
by Cindel A. Royal
Summary: A one shot between our favorite MI6 agent and the Boss.
**I DO NOT OWN SAINTS ROW**

The Boss walked around the ship, he was angry and edgy. Only four things could calm down the boss when he was like this; a drink, a smoke, killing someone or fucking. Unfortunately, there was no alcohol, no cigarettes or cigars.

He already had been inside the simulation and killed waves of Zin and random people, but after a while it stopped feeling real. Nothing was like feeling the kick of a Sheppard, the smell of the gun smoke, buzzing in your ears from the deafening sound and watching the blood ooze out of your victim.

The boss wandered aimlessly around the ship. Everyone was either asleep or keep themselves busy. He heard soft grunting on the lower level, since he was always curious; he walked down toward the noise.

He rounded the corner and saw Asha punching the boxing bag. He paused and lend on the wall watching her.

He couldn't help but enjoy the view; she had taken off her suit and tied it at the waist; she apparently made a makeshift shirt to cover her breast.

She had a powerful punch, the bag almost touch the wall with every hit. He watched her for a good 5 minutes, admiring every curve and shape of her body.

She paused "Are you just going to stand in the shadow with some stalker?"

He smirked and walked closer, into her line of sight.

"What's on your mind, Boss?" She started punching the bag again.

"You're throwing your shoulder too much" He motioned as he sat on the bench.

"Oh, you are a fighting expert eh?" She grunted hitting the bag harder.

"You could say that" He smiled

She rolled her eyes.

"So, I was thinking….We never really talked before" The boss said

"Yeah, so?' She said shortly.

He only smirked more. "Look, I respect you too much to bullshit you"

"Oh, fuck off, you don't respect me" She snapped and glared at him.

He jumped up and walked up to her. "You know that's not true" He said lowly.

She sighed heavily. "What do you want?"

"Rough sex" He said plainly.

She stared at him for a moment.

"Fine, no talking and I get to be on top" She said coolly.

"Deal, if you can get on top" He smirked.

He grabbed her hand and walked to one of the side rooms; no sooner than he locked the door, she slammed him into the wall and kissed him roughly.

It took him a second to regain control; He pulled her hard against him and kissed back.

He turned them and slammed her into the wall and pushed against her, trapping her.

She let out a small pleasurable moan.

He kissed down her neck, nipping almost biting her. She arched to him, enjoying the action.

She pushed him away a bit and unzipped his suit, shoving it off his shoulders.

He quickly pulled it off, letting it pool around his waist, and went back to the assault on her neck.

She gripped his hair and pulled hard, winning a pain/moan from the bigger man.

He pulled off her makeshift shirt and attacked her breast with kisses and bites.

She moaned out loud when he bit her nipple.

She raked her nails down his back hard, causing him to buck his hip hard into hers.

He paused only to push down his suit, kicking it off, leaving him naked before her.

She eyed him, liking what she saw. She pulled off her own suit.

He cupped her button and pushed her legs apart with his knee so he could stand between them.

He kissed her hard, and grinded their hips together.

She kissed back, and bit his lip before sucking on it.

He moaned and thrust harder, drawing out a moan.

He pulled away and met her eyes.

"Stop playing around" She hissed.

He grinned devilishly and lifted her up, and slowly lowered her onto him, filling her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and gripped his shoulders.

He started the move with slow, hard movements, winning a moan with each thrust.

She pulled him into another powerful kiss.

He moved faster and harder.

She gripped his shoulder, digging her nails into his flesh.

He hissed and bucked hard.

"So you do like it rough" She teased.

"Yeah, and you said no talking" He growled, gripping her tighter.

"Yeah, and I also said, I get to be on top" she dropped her legs and pushed him away hard, causing him to fall backwards onto a soft padding used for a bed.

She moved quickly like a panther and straddled his waist, pushing him back inside of her.

He moaned softly and gripped her hips.

She moved her hips with sharp and hard motions.

He bucked his hips upwards meeting her movements.

Soon they were both panting and moan, feeling a slow pressure build between them.

He gripped her hips tighter.

The pressure was building faster and stronger.

He suddenly sat up and rolled them so he was on top.

She almost growled and clawed down his back hard.

He moaned and thrust hard into her.

"Come on, fight me, don't you hate being on the bottom?" He teased before kissing her.

She bit his lip, drawing blood.

As he reacted to the pain, she pushed him to she was on top again.

She moved against him hard and fast.

The pressure was mounting fast for both them.

The boss sat up and pulled her against his chest, bucking his hip harder and harder.

He bit into her shoulder as payback, feeling her body shaking against him.

She moved faster and faster.

She crawled down his back again.

He whimpered and moaned to the pain and pleasure, his head was spinning.

She moaned and bucked almost violently.

Her body trembled around his.

She held onto tightly as the pressure exploded within her.

He bucked his hips against hers, riding out her orgasm.

She tightened her legs around his hips and bit into his shoulder.

He moaned and finally felt his own pressure break.

He rode it out until he had no energy left.

He dropped his head to her shoulder.

They held on to each other what seemed like hours.

She finally loosened her grip and pulled away from him.

He laid back and sighed heavily.

She stood and pulled on her suit, he only watched her.

She pulled her hair back, she wouldn't look at him.

"You don't have to leave" He stood and walked over to her.

"I'd rather not stay, beside we got what we needed yes?" She sounded cold

"Well I was thinking we could have round 2" He leaned on the wall, still naked.

She gave him a look. " I should get back, we might be missed"

He watched her start to leave.

"Oh by the way, do not breathe a word of this to Miller" She said, it was more of an order than a request.

He looked taken aback.

"Why? What the hell does Miller have to do with this?" He sounded a little jealous.

"That's my business, just don't say anything to anyone" She snapped

"Fine, whatever" He threw up his hand and angrily pull on his clothes.

She walked over and touched his shoulder in a slow manner.

He turned around and looked at her curiously.

She reached up, cupped his face and brought him into a slow, sweet kiss that made him dizzy.

"Thanks Boss"

With that she walked away, leaving him very confused.


End file.
